


Flowering

by took_skye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Siblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: “You don’t get to apologize for what I want.”





	Flowering

**Author's Note:**

> You may read this as a third-person Reader or as an unknown/nondescript original female character...I leave it up to you, the audience.

“Look if…if you could…not tell everyone…” Loki glanced nervously, holding the flowers so tight he was near crushing them.

“Yeah…no, I’m going to.”

“Please.”

“You were picking flowers like you’re about to marry a woman you barely speak to.” Thor smiled faintly.

Loki scoffed. “They’re not for a wedding, they’re just…”

“I’m telling at least Sif and Heimdall.” He turned to his brother. “If you genuinely like her, have you considered speaking to her like a normal person?”

It was always so easy for Thor, wasn’t it? As if a beauty, in and out, would simply accept a Jotun best known for nearly destroying a planet. “I…”

The doors opened and She smiled. “Hi!” Thor greeted Her, Loki stood dumb with crushed flowers in his hands. “Oh? Those are nice, who are they for?”

“What? Nothing!” Loki snapped so she jumped back. “No one, they’re nothing I just…was pulling up weeds, I have to go!” He slipped out of the elevator muttering to himself as he crumbled the flowers more.

Her eyes watered…why did she even try to be friendly when he behaved like an ass every single time?!

Thor frowned, then smiled encouraging as he looped a heavy arm around Her shoulders. “Don’t worry, he’s just…”

“An asshole.”

“In love.”

“With?”

Thor paused, debating telling, then simply smiled and picked up the only one Loki managed not crush. “These were meant for you.” …See, he could be as clever as his brother if he wished.

***

She fingered the dried petals wishing she’d thought to press the flower. She doubted she’d receive another - it bloomed, withered, and died without Loki so much as acknowledging her. She could get a new one herself, but it would not be as special. It would not mean what the original had meant.

“Why are you here?” Suspicion coated Loki’s voice. There was no reason for Her to be by his quarters, sitting in his favored windowsill. This surely was some trick, trap, set by that forever mocking brother of his. Yes, wasn’t it amusing that he might love someone so far out of his league? Wouldn’t it be a laugh if she played along only to shun him?

“Did you know, from this spot, you can see the entire field of alskas?”

“I don’t waste my time with such…frivolity,” he muttered bitterly, then gave a sigh. Trap or not, couldn’t he merely behave like a civilized man around the woman he felt so deeply for?

“Yeah, you’re right,” she sighed back. “They’re not that great anyway.” It was a tactical move, an attempt to trick the trickster.

“You love those flowers, you sit in that bloody field to read every sunny day there is!”

“How would you know?”

“Because I’ve seen you!” The snap was indignant, his face reddened. “I’m busy, I don’t have time for this.”

She cut him off at his door. “You like me.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.” Her face lit up in confidence. “I like you, you know.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll not stand here and be mocked by some…commoner.”

Her face fell. “Is it so hard to believe?”

“You’ve no reason to.”

“You’re clever, kind, amusing. Are those not traits to admire, desire, in another?

Loki had been told he was clever before, but rarely as praise. And the rest? No, not in as genuine a tone as She spoke now. He looked away, unsure what to do with the compliments or that spark of hope that she may truly feel for him as he did for her.

“Loki.”

He turned back only to be caught by the lips. A split second of self-doubt, self-preservation, had him pulling back, but she wrapped arms around his neck, deepened the kiss, until he succumbed. He set hands on her cheeks, enjoyed the heat of her tongue exploring his mouth, countered with his own playful tease. There was a shock to her willingness that lit up his insides, had him near shaking from adrenaline. He pressed in, took a step, then heard her squeak as the door rattled. Loki nearly jumped back. “I’m sorry.”

She took his chin under her control, forced him to look at her. “No. You don’t get to apologize for what I want.” She smiled, took his hand in hers and entered his quarters. He shut the door behind them. She kissed again, he hesitated. “Loki, do you think me a fool? Some…naive girl who doesn’t understand herself? Who can’t make her own decisions?”

“No, not at all.” Loki found her especially intelligent, sure of herself, it was one of the initial things that drew him to her. She was beautiful, yes, but so many were…it was her feisty nature and quick wit that appealed to him most.

“Then why do you doubt me now?”

“You don’t see who I truly am.”

“Maybe you don’t see who you truly are,” She countered.

Her kiss was soft, but sure. It made him feel safe. She was not nervous, nor insistent as if trying to prove something…not even when it was her pressing him back against the door. He set hands on her hips, pulled her closer as she worked jacket and top from him. She joked about the difficulties of male Asgardian garb, to which he laughed and joked about the ease of female Asgardian garb. To underline the point she stepped back, slipped dress from her shoulders, and let it fall.

A deep growl emanated from his chest, as if he were both holding his breath and sighing at once. Loki could feel that spark she’d ignited catch and build in his stomach. No. Lower than that. In his groin, his cock as it began to stiffen and grow. “Beautiful.” Everything about her, from body to mind to spirit. He wanted all of her.

“I want you.” This time he did not look away. He could not as her slip pooled at her feet leaving her bared completely before him. “Do you want me, Loki?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I love you.”

It was just the confession she’d wanted to hear. His feelings went beyond just desire to a deeper truth. A deeper connection. “I love you.” She smiled, stepped forward, but he reached her first this time. Scooped her up into a kiss that had her wrapping legs around his waist to be carried off.

They pinballed down the hall towards his bed chambers in a dizzying joy. Her back would hit a wall and he’d lick, nip, at hardened nipples until she whimpered. He’d lean against another so she could ride against leather-encased erection as she marked his neck and shoulders with desire. Both were breathless when they landed atop the bed, his quick hand the only thing keeping her from being crushed by his weight.

Her name spilled from his lips as she fought with his clothes to the point he too was cursing Asgard garments. She laughed at his frustrations, spoke of how the efforts made the prize sweeter, with fingers slipping between her own folds. She watched him, moaned his name, as juices glistened her sex and hands.

Free from all clothing Loki took her fingers into his mouth, licked and sucked with a greedy moan. She tasted of the sweetest wines and he intended to get drunk.

“Fuck!” She cried as his tongue hit her clit on the first taste. Hands buried in jet black hair as he continued, spread her legs wide as she began to ride his face. “Loki…Loki…” Her moans turned to croons to gasps as waves of pleasure shook her. When she grew close to the edge he would slow, soften, until she almost caught her breath, then he would pick up in fervor again. “Lo…ki…plea…please!!” She teetered on the edge once again, this time with tears in her eyes.

He’d admired Her from first sight, loved her from first words, and wanted her from first kiss. That she begged for him now was almost too much. So much he shivered when she said his name, shuddered when she pulled him into a kiss with an eager moan. And when he finally entered her? Pure bliss. He could’ve stayed there, wrapped in the wet heat of her cunt, forever.

The pause caught her attention, but when she saw his face she only smiled. Her next kiss was softer, fingers relaxed to comb through his hair. “Beautiful.” It was barely a whisper as her legs wrapped, pulled him ever deeper, with a groan from both of them. She was filled by him, felt every inch inside her as she tightened her muscles. Another kiss, another taste of herself, and she moved her hips into him encouragingly.

Loki’s breath caught, cock twitched, with Her words and movements. He kissed back, let the sensations begin to drive rather than distract him. As she moved, he did. As she breathed, he did. When his name left her lips, he countered with her name on his. When she took his hand he took her other - no space was left between them save what was needed to breathe. He covered her completely, slid into her completely, and she accepted him completely. “More…” The god could not get enough of Her.

“More.” She concurred.

Their pace picked up, they met each other’s thrusts with increasing passions. Their names mixed with curses and declarations of love as they shared the same breaths, the same shudders. Loki slipped first, grasping for her thigh and ass, pulling her hard against him, as his other hand held fast to hers. Her name shook from him as he ground down, filled her with his cum. The way his pelvis hit her clit, the swell of his cock and heat of him coating her, tipped Her over into orgasm just seconds later. They rode it out together, clutching each other in every way possible.

Both took deep breaths; she relaxed back as he melted over her, head in the crook of her neck. She squeezed his hand with a kiss to the back of his head. He squeezed back, shifted to smile peacefully at her.

“You’re divine,” he muttered.

“You are mine,” she declared.

**Author's Note:**

> The flower name - alska - is based off the Old Norse word elska, meaning “to love”. Their last two phrases are from the e e cummings poem, ”may i feel said he”.


End file.
